2011/November
This page lists the most complete data on Lana Del Rey's activities in November, 2011. November 4 Lana performed at Ruby Lounge in Manchester, UK. November_4_2011-1.jpg November_4_2011-2.jpg November_4_2011-3.jpg November_4_2011-4.jpg November_4_2011-5.jpg November_4_2011-6.jpg November_4_2011-7.jpg November_4_2011-8.jpg November_4_2011-9.jpg November_4_2011-10.jpg November_4_2011-11.jpg November 4 2011-12.jpg November 4 2011-13.jpg November 4 2011-14.jpg November 4 2011-15.jpg November 5 Lana performed at Oran Moir in Glasgow, UK. November_5_2011-1.jpg November_5_2011-2.jpg November_5_2011-3.jpg November_5_2011-4.jpg November_5_2011-5.jpg|''Backstage'' November 7 Lana performed at Nouveau Casino in Paris, France. November_7_2011-1.jpg November_7_2011-2.jpg November_7_2011-3.jpg November_7_2011-4.jpg November_7_2011-5.jpg November_7_2011-6.jpg November_7_2011-7.jpg November_7_2011-8.jpg November 9 Arriving at 'Le Grand Journal' in Paris Photoshoot by Mathieu Zazzo Lana was photographed by Mathieu Zazzo. M Zazzo 1 1.jpg M Zazzo 1 2.jpg M Zazzo 1 3.jpg M Zazzo 1 6.jpg M Zazzo 1 4.jpg M Zazzo 1 5.jpg *''Camera'' – Canon EOS 5D Mark II November 10 Lana performed at Paradiso in Amsterdam, Holland. November_10_2011-1.jpg November_10_2011-2.jpg November 10 2011-3.jpg November_10_2011-4.jpg November_10_2011-5.jpg November_10_2011-6.jpg November_10_2011-7.jpg November_10_2011-8.jpg November_10_2011-9.jpg November 12 Lana was a studio guest at 1LIVE. She later performed at the Gebäude 9 Theatre in Cologne, Germany. 1LIVE Gebäude 9 Theatre November_12_2011-1.jpg November_12_2011-2.JPG November_12_2011-3.JPG November_12_2011-4.jpg November_12_2011-5.jpg November_12_2011-6.jpg November_12_2011-7.JPG November_12_2011-8.jpg November_12_2011-9.jpg November_12_2011-10.JPG November_12_2011-11.jpg November_12_2011-12.jpg Backstage November 13 or 14 Lana was photographed by Heinz Peter Knes for the January/February 2012 edition of German magazine Spex. HK 1 1.jpg HK 1 2.jpg NK 1 19.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 3.jpg HK 1 4.jpg HK 1 5.jpg HK 1 6.jpg HK 1 7.jpg HK 1 8.jpg HK 1 9.jpg HK 1 10.jpg HK 1 11.jpg HK 1 20.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 12.jpg HK 1 13.jpg HK 1 13-2.jpg|'Tagged' HK 1 18.jpg|'Tagged, MQ' HK 1 18-LQ.jpg|'Untagged, LQ' HK 1 14.jpg HK 1 15.jpg HK 1 16.jpg HK 1 17.jpg Media Use HK M 1.jpg| November 14 Lana performed at Roter Salon Volksbühne in Berlin, Germany. November_14_2011-1.jpg November_14_2011-2.jpg November 14 2011-3.jpg November_14_2011-4.jpg November 14 2011-5.jpg November 14 2011-6.jpg November 14 2011-7.jpg November_14_2011-8.jpg November_14_2011-9.jpg November 14 2011-10.jpg November 16 Lana performed at Scala in London, UK. November_16_2011-1.jpg November_16_2011-2.jpg November_16_2011-3.jpg November_16_2011-4.jpg November_16_2011-5.jpg November_16_2011-6.jpg November_16_2011-7.jpg November_16_2011-8.jpg November_16_2011-9.jpg November_16_2011-10.jpg November_16_2011-11.jpg November_16_2011-12.jpg November_16_2011-13.jpg November_16_2011-14.png November_16_2011-15.jpg November 17 Lana performed at HMV Institute in Birmingham, UK. November_17_2011-1.jpg November_17_2011-2.jpg November_17_2011-3.jpg November_17_2011-4.jpg November_17_2011-5.jpg November_17_2011-6.jpg November_17_2011-7.jpg November_17_2011-8.jpg November_17_2011-9.jpg November_17_2011-10.jpg November_17_2011-11.jpg November_17_2011-12.jpg November_17_2011-13.jpg November_17_2011-14.jpg November_17_2011-15.jpg November_17_2011-16.jpg November_17_2011-17.jpg November 18 Lana was photographed by Simon Emmett for the February 2012 edition of Q Magazine. SE 1 1.jpg SE 1 2.jpg SE 1 3.jpg SE 1 4.jpg SE 1 5.jpg SE 1 6.jpg SE 1 7.jpg SE 1 8.jpg SE 1 9.jpg SE 1 10.jpg Media Use SE M 1 1.jpg| SE M 2.jpg| SE_M_3.jpg SE_M_4.jpg SE_M_5.jpg SE_M_6.jpg SE_M_7.jpg Behind the scenes 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg *''Camera manufacturer'' – Phase One *''Camera'' – P40+ November 20 Lana attended Scottish Music Awards - Tartan Clefs with Barrie James O'Neill November 21 Lana was photographed by Sean & Seng for the February 2012 edition of Interview in Russia and Germany. S&S 1 2.jpg S&S 1 7.png S&S 1 6 (full).jpg S&S 1 11.png S&S 1 1.jpg S&S 1 4.jpg S&S 1 9 (T).jpg| S&S 1 10.jpg S&S 1 5.jpg S&S 1 9.jpg S&S 1 3.jpg S&S 1 8.png S&S 1 13.jpg S&S 1 14.jpg Media Use Lana Del Rey Interview.jpg| Interview-germany-2012-february-.jpg| *''Camera'' – Canon EOS 5D Mark II November 22 Lana performed at Corinthia Hotel London's Bassoon Bar in London, UK. November_22_2011-1.jpg November_22_2011-2.jpg November 23 Lana performed at L'Album De La Semaine in Paris, France. Leaving L'Album De La Semaine Arriving at her hotel in Paris November 24 Lana was photographed by Hidiro for Les Inrockuptibles on both of their January and November issues in 2012. She later that day attended Nokia "The Amazinf Night" event held in the Hôtel Salomon De Rotschild, Paris, France, where she also performed. Outside her hotel in Paris Arriving at the Nokia 'The Amazing Night' event Performing at the event Photoshoot by Hidiro NH 1 1.png NH 1 2.JPG NH 1 3.jpg NH 1 4.jpg NH_1_12.jpg NH 1 5.JPG NH 1 10 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 11 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 7 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 6 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 9 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 8 LQ.jpg|LQ NH 1 13.jpg|LQ, Tagged NH 2 1.JPG NH 2 2.jpg|Tagged NH 2 4.jpg|Tagged NH 2 3.jpg|Tagged NH 2 6.jpg|LQ NH 2 5.jpg|LQ NH 2 7.JPG|LQ NH 2 8.JPG|LQ NH 2 9.JPG|LQ NH New 1.jpg|LQ NH New 2.jpg|LQ *''Camera'' - Unknown *''Location'' - Unknown *''Stylist'' - Johnny Blueeyes *''Hair'' - Anna Cofone *''Makeup'' - Pamela Cochrane Behind The Scenes NH_BTS_1.JPG Media Use lesjan.jpg| lesnov.jpg| November 30 Lana performed at the Mod Club in Toronto, Canada. November_30_2011-1.jpg Category:2011